


"At night, in the dark, we become our shadows.”

by notjustmom



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	"At night, in the dark, we become our shadows.”

The first few nights they left the lights on, and neither questioned why.   
On the ninth evening after his return, they allowed the shadows back in.  
In the darkness, the words they were afraid to speak in the brightness of July  
came out in muffled, stumbling fragments.  
It wasn't a question of forgiving the absence or absolving the doubts.  
And yet. Of course there were moments of held breaths, that served as answers.  
Answers that couldn't be seen or heard or borne with their morning tea.


End file.
